In systems where a large number of devices may attempt to access a Random Access Channel (RACH) simultaneously, the RACH capacity may be impacted, delaying Uplink (UL) transmission for these devices and other devices, resulting in potential collisions, lost data, and excessive retransmissions. Given that most of these devices may perform a common control channel (CCCH) transmission, the probability of collision may increase and therefore failure of transmission may increase.